Ton regard a changé ma vie
by hatsuiyo-chan
Summary: Quand l'heureuse enfance d'une fillette est devenu un long fleuve de solitude, un certain blond a, sans savoir, plongé cette fillette dans le bonheur et dans la galère ! Début de projet à vous de me dire si il en vaut la peine. OC.


**Bienvenue à toi jeune ou vieille lectrice. Bienvenue à toi jeune ou vieux lecteur.**

**Disclamer : les personnages de cette fic seront presque tous à Masashi Kishimoto a part quelques uns car je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre des OC partout, désolé…. Ma petite Gin n'est rien qu'à moi alors pas touche sinon je mords !**

**Enfin bref bonne lecture en espérant que ce projet vous plaira.**

Bonjour la cavalerie ! Je me présente, Gin, ancienne ninja de konoha. Et oui ancienne car aujourd'hui j'assiste à mon propre enterrement mais peut-être souhaitez-vous connaître la raison ? Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous conter mon histoire, avant cela, une rapide présentation :

**Nom **: Kobayashi

**Prénom** : Gin

**Physique **: petite blonde aux yeux verts d'un mètre soixante, fine et plate comme une planche à pain.

**Caractère : **maladroite comme pas deux, froussarde, d'un optimiste à toute épreuve et juste une goutte de romantisme.

Du moins tout ça c'était avant, durant la belle époque de ma jeunesse, ce moment où les bras protecteurs de ma mère me donnaient encore l'impression que jamais rien ne me ferait de mal, cette période où j'étais à l'abri entre les murs de ce village que j'aime tant. Mais cette bulle se brisa en grandissant, se brisa quand les bras de ma mère ne furent plus là pour me protéger et surtout se brisa quand la guerre vint ouvrir mes yeux du long rêve dans lequel ceux-ci voyaient ma vie.

XXX

Ma vie bascula un 12janvier. Ce jour là, ma mère appartenant à l'ANBU s'était vu confié une mission du côté du pays des brumes il me semble. Je n'ai jamais pu connaître la raison de sa mission mais ce que j'ai su plusieurs années plus tard c'est que ce jour fut la dernière fois que je vis ma mère.

On sonna à la porte et du haut de mes huit ans j'allais ouvrir, toute souriante. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année entra, fixa un instant mes grands yeux verts et sans un mot ni aucun sourire alla voir ma mère. Celle-ci me dit d'aller dans ma chambre le temps qu'elle discutait. Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'elle vint me chercher. Elle me prit dans ses bras, posa un baiser sur mon front et me dit :

-Je dois partir en mission ma puce. Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer mais sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et même si je suis loin et même si tu ne me vois pas, je serais toujours dans ton cœur et tu seras toujours dans le mien. Ton oncle s'occupera de toi il t'attend en bas. Surtout promet moi de ne jamais perdre ton sourire.

Elle m'enlaça, je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit car elle se retourna précipitamment et franchit la porte sans un regard. Je n'eus jamais le temps de lui dire « je te le promets » ni « je t'aime maman » et Je ne vis jamais ses larmes couler de ses grands yeux brun ce jour là ni ne la revit jamais. Je ne connaissais pas mon père, ma mère ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui et à vrai dire je n'ai jamais eu le besoin de lui demander. Ma vie était parfaite telle qu'elle était et même si la présence d'un homme à la maison me manquait parfois, dans ces moments là, dans ces petits coups de tristesse ma mère était toujours là pour moi. Je savais qu'elle avait quitté les ANBU pour moi. Enfin elle n'avait pas vraiment quitté c'est simplement qu'elle avait demandé à n'avoir que de petite et simple mission pour ne pas être séparée de sa fille unique. Cette fois là fut pourtant différente, elle n'eut pas le choix et on ne me dit jamais pourquoi.

XXX

Je vivais maintenant depuis quelques mois avec mon oncle Hokuto. Lui et ma tante Kietsu étaient vraiment adorables mais il me manquait quelque chose. Ce quelque chose était parti quelques mois plus tôt ce 12janvier et ce ne fus que plusieurs semaine plus tard que je le retrouvais.

XXX

Je marchais dans Konoha d'un pas discret, traversant la grande rue principal pleine de monde sans que personne ne me remarque. Non pas que je souhaitais ne pas me faire remarquer mais simplement que ma nature discrète et ma timidité faisait que les gens ne me remarquaient pas. J'étais petite, banal donc qu'est-ce qui aurais pu attirer l'attention sur moi ? Mes pas me guidèrent vers le terrain d'entrainement. A cette heure là, vers 18h de ce jour d'été il faisait encore plein jour et un garçon étudiant à l'académie s'entrainait. Je me cachais derrière un arbre et observais le garçon s'entrainer au lancé de shuriken. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus d'une couleur rappelant l'océan et un visage légèrement efféminé. Je ne connaissais pas son nom ni ne lui avait parlé une seule fois mais pourtant sa simple vue faisait se réanimer l'étincelle de mes yeux qui s'éteignait peu à peu. Je l'enviais un peu. Ma mère n'avait jamais voulu que j'entre à l'académie car elle ne voulait pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. De plus, j'étais plutôt maladroite et froussarde donc la chaleur de mon foyer n'avais rien à envier au monde extérieur, cependant, ce jour là je me surpris à m'imaginer en tenue de ninja, arborant fièrement le bandeau de konoha.

Les jours suivant je venais le regarder. J'aurais pu rester des heures entières à l'observer comme ça. Son regard dégageait une détermination sans faille. Un jour ma tante m'avais dit : « quelle est ton rêve ? » sur le moment j'avais dit « revoir ma mère » mais en cet instant, alors que mes yeux étaient rivés sur lui, j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « qu'il ne perde jamais sa détermination et qu'il soit heureux », je ferais tout pour ça. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part mais j'avais le sentiment que si un jour, rien qu'un seul instant, si une seule seconde la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignait, j'aurais le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu une seconde fois.

J'avais fais mon choix. J'irais à l'académie. Et même si j'ai jamais lancé un kunai de ma vie, que je n'ai jamais ouvert le moindre bouquin sur les arts ninja, que j'ai peur de tout, que j'ai une endurance très limité et que j'ai une maladresse hors norme, je deviendrais un ninja !

Il va y avoir du boulot….

**Voilà fin de ce prologue. A vrai dire cette histoire est un début de projet qui trottait dans un coin de mon cerveau et je voulais voir si c'était possible de le lancer au galop. **

**Cependant, selon si l'histoire en intéressera quelques uns ou aucun, je la continuerai avec grand plaisir ou l'abandonnerai. Le plaisir d'un auteur c'est de faire plaisir aux autres donc si ces autres s'en fiche à quoi bon continuer ?**

**Pour ceux qui ce demande, l'histoire sera une fic humoristique même si elle n'en a pas l'air au premier abords. Voilà voilà dîtes moi se que vous en pensez.**


End file.
